Lost and Found
by Xanthophobic
Summary: Daniel and Luce aren't the only cursed couple in the world... what happens when Cam's lover is introduced? He lost her once and is determined not to let her go again- even if that means being over protective. Will history repeat itself? Will Cam lose his love once again?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"I will never give up on her. This thing, this curse- I don't care. I won't give up. She makes me happy and nothing can compare to that," Daniel said quietly, talking to his close friend... Cam.

Cam turned to him and shared Daniel's pained look, "I know Daniel. I will never be against you. I will always stand up for you. If you fall, I fall. If you choose a side, I choose that side too...because I feel the same about my love."

**VENUS' P.O.V**

I fell. I was part of the fall. I was part of the awful events. I was part of a never ending curse.

I woke up alone and afraid. My first thought of was him, only him. I unfurled my wings and shot up into the night sky, already searching for him. I found him in England, racing around the sky searching for me. When I saw him my heart melted and I dipped slightly because the only thing I could concentrate on was him. He pulled me into his strong arms and buried his face in my neck while I quietly sobbed against his chest. The last thing I heard before everything else went wrong was: "I love you Venus,".

**LUCE'S P.O.V**

I felt like something was very wrong. I heard a panicked knock at my door and I ran quickly to answer it. Daniel stood before me, looking more glorious than I have ever seen. He pulled me into his arms and rocked me back and forth, placing a kiss on my head. I felt a fiery sensation within me as I looked up in confusion at Daniel. "I'm sorry," he whispered as a tear escaped his eye. The firey sensation moved throughout my body until I could feel in consume me. I cried out and held on to Daniel for as long as I could, but it was no use. I was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1**

**Cam's P.O.V-**

Knock. Knock. I scowled. Social couldn't be over already, I hadn't finished setting up for my party. My party in which I would hopefully get Luce. Not Daniel- me. This time was different; I would make it different. I walked over to the door, still scowling. I was not prepared for who awaited on the other side. Stood, with tears in her eyes, was the most beautiful girl. Her blonde hair was piled upon her head, held there by sparkling pins. Her black clothes clung tightly to her perfect body and her pale face looked up at me. Venus. I couldn't think of anything else, even if I wanted to. I pulled her tightly into my arms and buried my face in her neck. She shook and sobbed softly against me. I cupped her face and looked straight into her navy blue eyes. She smiled up at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She was okay. I was okay. Everything was okay.

"Hi," she whispered softly, moving into my room.

"H-how are you-you here?"

She beamed at me, "I fell. Cam I fell. For you, of course for you. He wouldn't let me for so long, He bound me. There was nothing I could do but- but I'm here now."

I placed one hand on the back of her neck and wrapped my other arm around her waist, pulling her into me so I could lean down and crush my lips against hers. My heart exploded and I thought the feeling in the bottom of my stomach would never stop. I wrapped her in my arms again, never planning on letting go.

After around half an hour Daniel, Roland, Molly and Gabbe arrived. They all hugged Venus... multiple times. I hated every time she stepped out of my arms- afraid that at any minute she would disappear from me. All four of them were firing questions at her so I pulled her closer to me again, kissing her hair. Other people from the reform school started to appear, heading straight over to the alcohol table. Someone knocked on the door so I kissed Venus lightly before going to answer it.

**Venus' P.O.V**-

Cam left to answer the door. I needed to talk to him privately but we hadn't had enough time alone together yet. I had missed him more than anything- he was all I had thought of for a few hundred years. I went over to sit with Daniel on Cam's bed.

"Hey Venus," he grinned at me.

"Hey. I heard you're pretty close to giving in, huh?" I whispered as he frowned at me, "look just... it's different this time. I think you should try kissing her," I winked at him. His eyes opened wide and he dropped his jaw slightly.

"I can- I can kiss her this time?" he asked. I nodded and grinned back at him. He pulled me into a tight hug and I chuckled slightly against his shoulder. We stood up together... I guess it was time to meet Luce.

**Luce's P.O.V-**

Cam pulled me into a tight hug, grinning. His smile looked genuine, not mischievous like usual. Arraine noticed it too, she frowned at him. I searched the room with my eyes, looking for Daniel. I found him... sat on the bed with a blonde girl. He pulled her into him and when he moved back he was smiling. My heart felt like it had shattered into a million bloody pieces. They stood up together and started walking- towards me.


	3. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2**

**Venus' P.O.V-**

For a second I thought that Arraine had unfurled her wings in front of everyone and flew into me. I was wrong. She just bounded over to me and flung herself into me as a type of hug. I laughed and hugged her back, though not quite as roughly. "When did you- how did you- why did NO ONE tell me you were back!?" she screeched at me, finally letting me go. I looked up to see Daniel getting closer to Luce... pulling her closer... leaning in... and kissing her softly. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. I was so busy smiling at Daniel and Luce's cute moment that I didn't realize Cam was right in front of me. He picked me up and held my hips, kissing me like it was the most important thing in the world. If I hadn't missed him so damn much I would have felt awkward. When Cam kissed me it was as though he released a million memories. As he put me down, how we met came to mind:

I sat on my knees, watching beautiful flowers bloom. The new life of these plants made me happy- in fact I spent a lot of my time sat here. I heard a chuckle from behind me so I stood, turning around. Another angel, with the most gorgeous green eyes, was stood leaning on a tree. I didn't know what love felt like but I knew that I had fallen in love with him. He came closer to me, running his hands softly down my arms and sides, sighing softly. After we'd had many of these secretive meetings he said to me the very thing that made him apart of the fall: "Venus I love you more than anything. I'd do anything for you. I'd even fall for you."  
He had fallen that day, and hundreds of angels with him- including me. Moments after I found him after the fall I had be ripped from him. The elders had ordered me home. Home is where the heart is. Wrong. Cam is where my heart is. I had been bound in heaven for hundreds of years, to keep me from Cam. I was the reason he fell so I should have been punished but they knew keeping us apart was the biggest punishment they could sentence us to.  
"I need to talk to you." I was pulled out of my trance.

**Luce's P.O.V-**

Daniel carried on walking towards me, even when the blonde girl was stopped by Arraine. He was smiling. It was as though he had found his true love and was coming to boast about it. I was staring at the blonde girl and didn't realize until I felt Daniel's hands around my waist. I looked up at him, confused. He grinned down at me, confident. He leaned in a gently placed his lips on mine. I felt his passion and love and I kissed him back with twice as much. Though still confused, it felt right. I felt safe from anything and everything, like he was my guardian angel. As he pulled back, I caught sight of the blonde girl again. She had her legs wrapped around Cam's waist and they were kissing...a lot.


	4. Chapter 3

_Ok, it's been a long ass time guys: sorry! P.s. I'm not writing out what Daniel tells Luce about their past, so hopefully you know the general gist of it!_

-Chapter 3

Venus' P.O.V-

"I need to talk to you," Cam said as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. His fingers lingered against my skin and brushed down my neck, making the color rise to my face. He took my hand in his and tugged me behind him as he lead us out of his room. Of course I felt scared, 'I need to talk to you,' isn't often a good thing. Bad news is often coupled with that phrase and I'd been without Cam for a long time, did I even know him now? Had he changed? Once we were out of the raging party he asked to go to my room, so I took him, still feeling the nerves bubbling inside of me. Once inside we sat on the bed and Cam laced his fingers behind his head and looked at the ceiling. I could feel the bad news almost bursting from his lips as I stared at him with a frown etched on my face.

"What is it, Cam?" I whispered.

"Venus I have to tell you something. Something I'm not too proud of. Just, please, don't assume things or get mad 'til I'm finished- I'll explain everything: This time... this cycle, I decided to try something new. I tried to get Luce to fall for me instead of Daniel. I told her nice things and I gave her everything. Of course Daniel didn't really like that and we fought a few times. Venus I thought that if I broke the cycle then it would be a win for everyone. I thought that it would stop Daniel from hurting; it would stop Luce from an eternity of death; and it might land me in front of the High Council, where I could find out if you were- if you-" he choked his last words up and looked at the ceiling once again, as if searching for the words to say.

I stood up and sat in his lap. Taking his face in my hands I whispered, "It's okay, Cam I swear to you, it's okay. I'm okay and you're okay and that's all that matters." He looked straight into my eyes and for a second I saw a blur of his memories. His pain. His longing. I saw him flying around the entire earth- a small amount of hope inside him, thinking that He could have stored me down here. I saw him fighting with Daniel. I saw him in his lonely years with no one there for him. I reached out again for his face, and lifted his chin up to kiss him softly. He held my hips and pulled them lightly so I couldn't be closer to him. Laying down, he pulled me on top of him and carried on kissing my lips.

Luce's P.O.V-

Daniel towed me out of the party, to my room. The easy grin he was wearing never left his face, and every few steps he turned to look at me- as if he was checking I was still there. When we got inside he pulled me into his chest and kissed the crown of my head. I pulled back for a moment. Not that it wasn't great that Daniel not only didn't hate me, but he had kissed me! Although, I kind of wanted an explanation. He seemed to hate me, he flipped me off and gave me death stares; then a blonde girl turned up and everything changed- literally- he came over and kissed me. I felt something with Daniel, something like... love. But I didn't even know him. How could it be anything but a crush?

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" I questioned again.

"Oh Luce," he whispered, brushing his thumb over my lips, "Luce I have to tell you something and it's hard. I know you won't believe me and I'll sound so insane to you, but please stick around to the end."

I nodded to let him know it was okay to go on. He pulled me towards the bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him.


	5. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4**

**Luce's P.O.V-**

"You're a liar," I whispered, "is this some tale you spin every time you decide you want to get in a girls pants?"

I started to back away from Daniel, I just wanted to get away from him.

"Luce please! Please know that I'm not lying to you, I know how it sounds and I know I just put so much stuff on you, it's overwhelming but please, please don't leave me."

His quiet plea got my attention. The amount of emotion in his voice when he begged 'don't leave me' made me want to stay. But I knew in my mind I was being stupid. He was lying!

"Why should I, Daniel?"

"Because I love you! I have always loved you Luce, whether we were in a different state or a different country I have always loved you and I always will. I've never had this problem of you not believing before, because I've never been able to tell you before."

"Have you been able to kiss me before?" I asked, very stupidly on my part. I shouldn't be encouraging him with this damn lie, but every time I caught his gaze I felt under his spell. I felt inclined to believe him, to trust him.

Daniel smiled fondly, as though remembering a happy memory, "yes. Sometimes I can kiss you. They're the best times, when I can hold you and show you that I love you. The worst times are when even a single conversation takes you from me. I try to avoid it, to avoid you, but you always find me, you always feel our connection. How could you not? We are soul mates. I try to go to the most ridiculous places, places where I know you'd never end up! But here you are. You're always there Luce, don't you get it? You're the most amazing, sensitive person, yet here you are at a reform school, full of young delinquents! Why? How would someone like you end up somewhere like this? Because I'm here. For that I am truly sorry Luce. But I won't apologise for our love, because it's real and I need you to know that."

As if to prove his point, he moved towards me. He placed his hand on my face, and the other holding my side. Daniel moved very slowly as if to give me time to pull away if I wanted to. I didn't want to. I wanted him. I needed him. With everything I had I crushed myself into him and kissed him with all of the passion and love inside me. I kissed him like he was my oxygen and without him I couldn't breathe.

When Daniel finally pulled away, he kept his hands in place on my waist.

"Thank you," he whispered, "I'd forgotten what that felt like."

**Cam's P.O.V-**

"We should... uh... we should- should, um, get back to- to the... the party," I stuttered. I could feel myself tripping over every word I said but I couldn't help myself. I felt as though I was in shock. The only person I had kissed in the last 100 years was Luce, and that didn't exactly go to plan. It also had no meaning and no emotion behind it, unlike the passionate kisses I had just shared with Venus.

"If that's what you want," she smiled.

I couldn't stop looking at her or touching her. I just wanted to feel her skin underneith mine, to feel her lips underneith mine, her body... "Hey! I thought you wanted to get back to the party?" Venus winked at me.

"I can't tell you how beautiful and irresistible you are," I said quietly. She looked me straight in the eye and slowly licked her lips. She walked up to me and pulled my face down, so her lips were against my ear. "It's hot in here, don't you think?" She whispered very slowly, making each word as important as the next, "all of these... restrictions make it even hotter, wouldn't you say?" she continued as she popped open the top button of my jeans. She pushed up against me until I was sat on the bed. Even if I didn't want this I don't think I could have said or done a single thing at this moment.

"Damn," I moaned almost inaudibly, as she climbed on top of me, undoing my jeans even further. She leant over me and we kissed like there was nothing else in the world. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think about anything else. The only things that filled my mind was the way my hands held her grinding hips in place against mine, the way her breasts gently brushed against my chest as she carefully moved up and down on me, keeping her lips against mine the whole time.

Venus started standing up, and moving away from me.

"What are you doing? Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I stammered.

"No of course not Cam, but we really should get back to the party," she said innocently as she winked at me again.

I let out a huge sigh, "you're the biggest tease in all of existence and I swear to you I will get you back."


	6. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5**

**Venus' P.O.V-**

"Hey there rosy lips," Arraine called at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I puffed at her. I kept a straight face for all of 15 seconds before we both burst out laughing. It was nice. I had missed Arraine, I had missed general interaction.

Cam kept throwing me longing looks, and brushing his fingers over the most inappropriate places when he thought no one was looking. I wandered around the small room, hoping to see Daniel and Luce, but they were no where to be seen. Just as I was starting to panic the both walked in, hand in hand, smiling at each other. I skipped over to them and embraced them both.

"You're happy! You're happy, you're happy, you're happy! I love that!" I said very enthusiastically.

Luce looked incredibly confused, while Daniel laughed, "yes Venus, we're very happy. Thank you."

Luce's expression had only grown in confusion, which made me realize I had not actually introduced myself to her.

"Hello! I forgot that we hadn't met or been introduced. I feel like I know you because of how much Daniel has told me about you. I'm Venus, and I'm very grateful that you make Daniel so happy."

"Oh..." said Luce, still looking pretty confused, "I haven't seen you around before?"

"No, I'm afraid you haven't. I've been in heaven for many, many years."

"You're with Cam?" She asked, before blushing, "I'm sorry, that's very personal, you don't have to answer that."

I laughed, "Yes, I guess I am dating Cam. We're soul mates, the same as you and Daniel."

Luce suddenly became very awkward and began avoiding eye contact.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh," she sighed, "nothing, don't worry!"

Had she fallen for Cam? He said that he tried to make her, but he didn't say that she had. I can't deal with anything in the way of us this time.

"Could I speak to you outside please, Luce?" I asked, trying my hardest to put on a genuine smile. She looked very confused again but she followed me into the corridor.

"Did you... fall in love with- with Cam?" I questioned very slowly.

Luce's eyes widened in shock, "No!" she exclaimed a little too loudly, "no, of course I didn't. I just, I feel like I should tell you something."

"Go on," I said, with a frown upon my face.

"Well, it's just, Cam has been very... very... friendly towards me," she mumbled.

"I know," I nodded, "He was trying to break the curse for all of us."

"You know? Oh thank God! I mean I'm sure all of his gifts and his kisses and such didn't mean anything at all, if he was only trying to break the curse!"

"His kisses and such?" I felt the anger heat up inside me.

Luce looked scared as she whispered,

"Oh."


	7. Chapter 6

_I understand that this_ chapter_ is quite short. I need to really think about the direction of this fanfiction, but I'm really trying to update at least once a day.  
__**-E**_

**-Chapter 6**

**Cam's P.O.V-**

"Where's Venus?" I asked Daniel. I hadn't seen her for a while and I was starting to think the worst. I knew she had probably just stepped outside, or maybe gone back to her room, but in my head all I could think was that she'd been caught.

"Uh, she stepped outside with Luce about 20 minutes ago..."

The fear in my stomach got worse, I felt as though someone was punching me in the gut, and so I ran outside as quickly as I could to find her. Daniel came with me, by my side once again. He was also worried about his love.

I saw her. She was still here. The relief washed over me and I fell to my knees.

"Venus," I breathed, "you can't do that, you worried me."

"I can do what I like thank you very much," she frowned, spitting out each word.

"What? Venus what's wrong?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luce go to Daniel, she whispered something to him and he took her in his arms and began to move her away.

"What did you do?!" I shouted at Luce.

Venus began to cry, "She didn't do anything Cam, it was all you! You explained that you tried to get Luce to fall for you to break the curse and I understood that. You didn't tell me that you kissed her! You tried to get as far as possible with her, you snake!"

Her tears made me want to hold her, to make her better, but her words made me want to retract.

"Venus, please. I didn't purposefully not tell you, I swear. Please don't do this. I love you. You know that I love you and only you, you know that it's always been that way. Would I have fallen if I didn't love you?"

"You just didn't tell me because you thought I would never find out. You used to love me Cam, but I've been gone a long time and clearly things have changed because the Cam I know would never kiss anyone's lips but mine."

With that she left, in beautiful, glowing, white lights. She was always so much more powerful, with so many more abilities than any angel I had ever met.

Daniel began to edge towards me. I knew he was going to be judgemental, I was probably about to hear, 'I can't believe you didn't tell her Cam!', 'You shouldn't have kissed Luce, Cam!', 'Why are you so evil, Cam?'.

"Come on Daniel, I'm not in the mood for your judgemental preaching."

"You messed up. That shows that your humanity. She's the best thing that ever happened to you Cam, your love is like nothing else. Fight for her. If there's any reason to fight anything, this is it. You need each other."

A single, lonely tear rolled down my cheek,

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7**

**Venus' P.O.V-**

I had no idea where I was going. I knew I didn't want to stay near Cam, and I knew I couldn't go back to my dorm room because that's the first place he would look. I walked, and I kept walking until I found a large room. As soon as the door closed I let myself break down. I sobbed and the tears just kept flooding my face. The only image I could see was Cam's lips on Luce's. It made me feel sick.

"Oh hello!" said a cheery voice.

I looked up to the desk and realized I must have wondered into the school library. The librarian was the cheery voice. She looked oddly familiar, but I thought nothing of it.

"Hi," I tried a smile, but all that happened was a lip quiver.

"You must be new, I don't believe we've met," she replied, "I'm Miss Sophia."

"Yes, I'm Venus," I offered her my hand, which she took and shook.

Miss Sophia's face seemed to change instantly. Her expression looked devilish, and her eyes were filled with fire. She prowled over to me, getting too close for comfort.

"Oh, I think I'll just go to my dorm room then, you know, get some sleep!" I lied.

"No, no dear, I don't think so," she snarled, grabbing my shoulders.

"Oh, God," I remembered who she was. I recognised her as one of the elders of Zhsmaelim. I quickly attempted to get out of her grip and get out of there.

"No dear, not God!" she laughed, "and not so fast!"

Sophia took out some handcuffs and forced them onto my wrists. The old, iron handcuffs had strange markings on them which I recognised as the devil's work, to block an angel's powers. Which meant no escape.

"Why are you doing this?" I snapped.

She laughed again, "You're a good team mate!"

"I don't believe you," I spat, "aren't you the one who was rejected? Aren't you basically an outcast? Poor Miss Sofia, rejected by her own posse."

This seemed to rile her up, she growled at me before composing herself.

"I won't be rejected once I offer you! You will be my protection, my reclamation to the top," she exclaimed.

Cam's P.O.V-

I searched the entire school for Venus. I looked everywhere. She wasn't there. This time I wasn't in doubt, I was sure she had been taken.

"DAMN IT," I barked, as Daniel came around the corner.

"Have you tried calling for her? Letting her feel your love?" He suggested.

"Yes! I have tried everything Daniel! She wouldn't do this, she wouldn't let me think that she's been taken. She's gone Daniel, she's gone for good," I sobbed as I fell to the ground once again. I had, had her back for all of five hours!

I had the smallest possible amount of hope left in me. I went to find Penny.

When I went back into my party I saw Penny immediately on the karaoke.

"Penny!" I called, "I need to speak to you."

Looking very confused and quite tipsy she managed to make herself over to me.

"I'm looking for someone, I've checked everywhere. Is there anywhere in the school that I wouldn't know about? Somewhere I wouldn't have checked?" The urgency in my voice made it crack and sound strange.

"Of course!" she giggled, "I know about every little cook and nranny!"

"Tell me," I begged.

"There's a bunker room under the library Cam! Lood Guck finding whoever."

**Luce's P.O.V-**

"I feel bad," I fretted, "we should go look for her."

Daniel nodded in agreement and we wondered around the school, looking for any hint that Venus was still here.

We went into the library and found Miss Sophia sat at her computer, glasses slipping down her nose, and Todd looking through the books. I left Daniel's side to look round all of the book shelves. Suddenly, a shadow began lurking out of the corners. They stopped lurking and started coming towards me. I turned to find Daniel, but was met with only fire and smoke. How did this happen? I searched around for an exit, and realised Todd was near me.

"Come on! We have to get out!" I screeched at him.

I grabbed his arm and we started towards the fire exit in the corner. The shadows got worse, and began throwing themselves at Todd, knocking him down with me. I stopped each time and tried to drag him up and out. We finally made it to the door when the biggest shadow I'd ever seen got us from behind. It pushed us right down the stone steps. I felt each step hit my back, then my head, then my back again.

**Cam's P.O.V-**

I headed towards the library, wondering where on Earth this secret room was and how I could get there. When I arrived at the library I saw Miss Sophia outside- gasping, "Fire! Cam, there's a fire in there, get away!"

I ignored her warning and her flailing arms, and walked straight in. If there was a fire in the library then the room under it could be in danger too. I searched the room, the flames maddened me and blocked my way. I went behind the librarian's desk, checking if anyone had come in or out of here recently... and then I found it. A small, trap door in

the floor. I ripped it open and jumped down without thinking about anything else.

"Venus?" I cried out, struggling to hear even myself over the sound of the roaring flames above me.

I heard a muffled sound and looked behind a ceiling-high cabinet.

"Venus!" I cried again, without question this time, "Oh my, what happened?"

I untied the dirty cloth around her neck and took it out of her mouth.

"Key," she whispered hoarsely.

I scuffled around, looking absolutely everywhere for a stupid, tiny key. After what seemed like forever I found it in a small box on the other side of the room. Just as I was undoing the lock I heard a familiar, cheery voice calling down the stairs.

"Just coming to check on you, dear! Can't have a little fire destroying you, then who would I offer up to the elders!" she chuckled. The handcuffs dropped to the floor, loudly.

Venus grabbed hold of me and summoned her beautiful, white lights to gather around us and take us somewhere else.

When I could see again I realised we were in her dorm room.

"Oh, Venus" I sighed, brushing her hair out of her face, "I am so sorry. You're right. Part of me didn't want to tell you about the kiss because I thought you wouldn't find out. But I wanted to rush things along, and get her to fall for me before she fell for Daniel. I'm sorry. I love you, Venus, and I couldn't love anyone else if I tried. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I can't do another year without you, let alone another century. I just-"

"It's okay," she cut me off, "I love you. Please, just hold me."

I held her closely to my chest, and stroked her hair as she sobbed. I kissed her head and didn't let her go for an hour.

"What are we going to do about Sophia?" Venus whimpered.


End file.
